


Dreamtalia (EN)

by Zephyr_Cloe_Ambroise



Series: English Transcripts of Hetalia Games [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, Bonus Chapters: Bad Ends, But Germany/Italy is basically canon so, Character Death, Dreamtalia, English, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Gore, Horror, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Japan suffers, My poor babies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, italy suffers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_Cloe_Ambroise/pseuds/Zephyr_Cloe_Ambroise
Summary: (Let's Play by Kyokoon64 who's one of the creators of the game). After escaping the Allied thanks to Germany, Italy falls asleep in his bed and has a wonderful dream. In reality, he, Canada and Austria slipped into a coma caused by a strange creature, a Faucherêve. The Allied and the Axis must seep into their friends' mind and join forces to save them from certain death.





	Dreamtalia (EN)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let's Play!: Dreamtalia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/474190) by Kyokoon64. 



_Humans always say that they should be careful of what they wish for…_

_Because it could come true…_

_But what would be wrong if dreams could come true? Couldn’t everyone be happy then?_

_Yes it would not be bad… Would it?_

_Humans are so silly~~_

_Hey…_

_Come…_

_Come to me, sweet friend…_

_I’ll show you a brand new world, from which you’ll never want to leave…_

_Ehehehee~_

 

* * *

 

“Ever drifting down the stream...

Lingering in the golden gleam...

Life, what is it but a dream?”

Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland


End file.
